Mega Man Starforce: Vacation!
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: Vacations for heroes.
1. Chapter 1

"Mega Man Starforce: Vacations!"

Chapter 1 –Best news in the World:

**Everyone needs vacations, including our favorite group.**

"I'm really… tired!" Geo said, in his bed, at a Saturday, at 2 PM, while Pat, Shun and Agito were in their bunk were thinking the exact same thing.

"C'mon guys, you can't be that tired. I'm not that tired." Sonia said, at the window, at the top of a tree next to the house (since she leaves in the house next his, so the tree was a perfect way to visit in a fast minute).

"Don't lie Sonia. You, me and the rest of the group feels as tired as… I'm too tired to think on something." Geo said, as she entered through the window.

"We've just been deleting viruses with no stop for weeks… ok, I can't feel my legs, I surrender." Sonia said, as she sat down on Geo's bed.

"What the…? Ace asked us to go to WAZA. I wonder what it is." Geo said, trying to get up.

At WAZA:

"We have the best news for the 8 of you. Since you've been the only team busting viruses, we'll offer you a 2 weeks vacation to a cruise and a paradise island with everything paid." Ace said, as the others had the same reaction.

"VACATION!" all said, as they made high five.

"Why can't I go?" Jack asked.

"Because you're part of the Royal Flush team and your sister you kill me." Ace answered.

Some days After:

"I still can't believe that we're going on a cruise to a paradise island." Sonia said, full of excitement.

"Calm down, it's so we can relax, but, I have to say that it's awesome!" Geo said, as they entered the ship.

"4 separated rooms, and they only have couple beds. It's the advantage of being the last to ask for the rooms." Akito said, as they received the keys for their respective rooms.

"Well, we're alone and no parents… THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!" Pat said, as he grabbed Angie's arm and dashed to the rooms.

**Do you think that these vacations would be awesome for yourselves? Don't you think that our heroes deserve a rest? You do realize that this will be just humor and romance? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mega Man Starforce: Vacations!"

Chapter 2 –Forget Wave Change, Hello Visual Change:

**The title explains everything.**

"This cruise is amazing! Luxurious restaurants, spa and a big mall just for clothes!" Angie said to the group, as they were relaxing in beach chairs and the girls were sunbathing.

"Clothes… I have an idea. How about we'll all change visual for a change." Sonia suggested.

"You know what? That's a good idea! Let's go, Ace gave us money enough for the rest of our lives, so clothes would come handy." Geo said, as they went to the mall.

At the mall, boys turn:

"This suits me very well." Geo said, as he showed his new visual: jeans and a brown-reddish piece of clothe that's equal to his previous one (I don't know if that was a sweater or a shirt).

"Mi caro hombre, estás muy guapo!" Sonia said, as she approached Geo and begun to make out (FYI that was Spanish for, my dear man, you are very handsome).

"Ok, I think this explains me and… why are the two of them making out already?" Pat asked, as he entered with a black leather jacket, grey clothes and white accessories (sneakers, watch, and headband, like the one that he usually uses).

"Already? Those two need a serious operation." Agito said, as he appeared with a purple jacket and trousers (made of that material that seems plastic) and a white t-shirt, still using his air treks.

"Dude, just because you're the only personality without girlfriend doesn't mean that you have to be cold." Shun said, as he entered with basically KG's visual, but green and instead of skates, he had his chains around his arm.

"Wait, Rey doesn't have any girlfriend too." Pat said. "Shun, take those chains off, I don't think that girls like that."

"I wish I could take these off." Shun said, leaving everyone else questioning themselves.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

"I'll show you, but you won't tell this to anyone else." Shun said, as he took out the jacket and the t-shirt. Although he had strangely big muscles, his chains were around his arms until they went inside their shoulders.

"What the hell happened to you, did they chains gained life and went inside you?" Agito asked.

"No, the thing is that when I was 3 years old I had a pretty bad accident. The doctors said that I wouldn't die, but my body would fall apart, so they implanted a chain inside my body so it wouldn't dismantle and the operation lasted for 2 years." Shun said, as he dressed up again (hinted in my second fanfic in Shun's memory).

"After this disgusting and interesting story… girl's part!" Pat said, as the girls went search clothes.

"This is going to be AWESOME!" Pat said, as they hi fived.

After a while:

"Finally, a good visual." Sonia said, as she appeared with sunglasses, gloves, cool shoes, one piece mini skirt dress (I don't know what is called, I found an image on google and I liked it).

"Everything looks good on you." Angie said, as she appeared with Sonia's old visual in blue version.

"Now you're copying?" Sonia asked.

"You're right. I'll come back." Angie said, as she went back to the search.

"That was astonishing." Mary said, as she saw Angie going back, and Mary was wearing long sleeved cyan t-shirt and a mini skirt.

"I think she's coming back." Zoey said, with a green shirt and red shorts.

"Ok, I think I like this one." Angie said, as she showed up with long tight shorts and a shirt that is just top part (I'm not English and I'm not an expert on clothes).

"Cool, new visual and now we should explore this cruise." Geo said, as they went to the deck again.

**Do you think that these visuals are cooler than the previous? Don't you think that those visuals were simply too simple? You do realize that I'm insane, right? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mega Man Starforce: Vacations!"

Chapter 3 – Relaxation:

**This began as a good idea, but has been falling down the mountain.**

"Pat, don't you think that you should use sun block?" Angie asked Pat, near the Jacuzzi, as she was wearing her swimming suit and Pat was wearing his swimming trunks.

"Nah. I never got a sun burn in my life, so I'm not worried at all." Pat answered, as he lied down at the beach chair, and fell asleep, as Angie entered the Jacuzzi.

"Ok, just don't say I didn't tell you." Angie said.

They arrived the island:

"This is so relaxing…" Sonia said, with her two piece red bikini with white hearts.

"Well, that's kind of relative." Geo said, laughing, as he pointed to Pat, that had a sun burn, wearing his blue swimming trunks.

"Haha, very funny. Ouch!" Pat said, walking, wearing his .

"I told you." Angie said, laughing too.

"Hey, have you seen Akito and Mary?" Shun asked, looking around.

"They must be making out in some strange place." Zoey answered.

At some strange place:

"We really deserve some rest. I mean, we're almost the only ones to bust virus." Akito said, walking with Mary, holding her hand.

"Yeah, it almost doesn't give us time to enjoy our lives." Mary said.

"You really want to make out, don't you?" Akito asked, making Mary blush.

"No, no, it's not that!" Mary answered, making classic reactions.

"Oh really? Then why haven't you let go my hand?" Akito asked, making her notice that she was still holding his hand.

"Ok… just make out already!" Mary said, as she put her hands in his face and kissed him suddenly, and began to make out.

At the beach:

"These are the rules:" Mega Man said, explaining something "Only direct contact attacks are allowed, the one who misses the ball goes out, if the transformation is cancelled, is automatically expelled and it starts now! Thunder Ball!" he said, launching an electrical ball to the air, like if it was a beach ball, towards Gemini Spark.

"Elec Slash!" Gemini Spark said, slashing the ball with his blade and sending it towards Andromeda Current.

"Nebula Stab!" Andromeda Current said, grabbing his spike chain at the end and using it like a knife, throwing it towards Harp Note.

"Guitar Wave!" Harp Note said, as a little blade opened at the end of the guitar and slashed the ball, sending it towards Phoenix Swordswoman.

"Phoenix Flame!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she slashed the swords at the ball and send it towards Pisces Aqua.

"Fast Cut!" Pisces Aqua said, as she slashed the ball with her dagger and send it towards Mega Man, but he was distracted and the ball hit him and his transformation was cancelled.

"Damn! Oh well, good luck for the rest." Geo said, sitting down, watching the rest of the game. _"Well, at least we can still relax. Plus, I can watch Harp Note play. I still can't believe that I'm dating such beautiful girl. Don't know why, but I simply like each and every movement she makes, like the swing with her right arm that she's going to make… Wait! WHAT?"_ Geo thought, as suddenly, after 4 seconds, Harp Note swung her right arm to hit the ball, just as he thought. _"Strange… it's like if I knew what she was going to do. I must be crazy, just like Gemini Spark will kick it with his left leg… WHAT?"_ Geo thought, as again, 4 seconds after, Gemini Spark kicked the thunder ball with his left leg. After some minutes, Angie and Shun lose the game and wait. Suddenly, Geo simply, by instinct, grabbed an arm that was behind the rocks and threw it, revealing that was Akito's arm, well, what I'm trying to say is, Geo grabbed Akito's arm and threw him to the sand.

"What's the problem? I was joking a little. But how did you know I was there? I didn't make a sound." Akito asked, getting his head out of the sand.

"I don't make the minimal idea. I simply knew." Geo justified. After relaxation, games, foreign gastronomy and some shopping, our heroes have to return home.

**You know that the next questions are going to be rhetorical? This was just a big piece of c**p? You do realize that I'm insane, right? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
